


Present and Future

by 9thunder9



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I don't know how to properly tag, I. . . don't know why I wrote this, but not really, kind of an AU, like everyone one this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9thunder9/pseuds/9thunder9
Summary: Everything goes far from normal when someone from the future comes to visit unexpectedly, and that someone being the future child of the Green and former Blue, now Red, Paladin.





	Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh Yeah I haven't written fanfiction in forever (so this sucks), but this has been a concept that has been sitting in my head for some time now.
> 
> Kay enjoy I guess, idk

Even though Lance’s eyes were still closed he knew that in any second now the Castle would go into its daily routine of automatically turning on all of its lights. It did this as a signal that a new day had come. And as predicted there was a low humming sound and soon the blackness that came with his eyes being closed slowing turned into lighter shades of gray until it became a bright white.

Lance huffed in annoyance and rolled over onto his stomach. His bed groaned with the shift in weight and once again he was meet with darkness. However, with this darkness came the problem of not being able to breathe properly because his entire face was smashed into a pillow.  
His lungs prodded his insides for air and Lance finally gave up and slowly lifted his head off the pillow. The whiteness of before greeted him instantly, but he already got used to the sudden change.

Lance finally opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and bright at first but then the world came into focus as the sleepiness left his eyes. Blinking Lance looked around his room and with effort pushed himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached from the non-stop training he had to go through with the rest of the team yesterday.

Lance wanted nothing more than to lay down in the warmness of his bed but he didn’t want to get scolded by Shiro or Allura. The Red paladin got up and shuffled into the bathroom to do his morning skincare routine.

. . .

At last fully awake and dressed in a new pair of clothes (acquired during his last visit to the Space Mall with Hunk and Pidge) Lance waltz into the common area to see what the commotion was about. Everyone minus Pidge was there discussing something that had to be important by the urgency in Allura’s voice.

“Ah Lance you’re finally awake,” Shiro’s voice cut in between all the other voices immediately silencing them. There was a stiff awkwardness in the room that made Lance feel uncomfortable. He was about to break the tension by responding with a joke about how people as gorgeous as himself needed their beauty sleep when something caught his attention. Rather than something it was someone. A little boy no less than the age of 5 was hiding behind Allura.

“Is that a human?!” Lance asked a shock look probably spread across his face “How the heck did he get here up in space? Who does he belong to?” He continued rapidly looking between the small child and Shiro. Lance turned his face towards Hunk, but the poor fellow looked anywhere else avoiding eye contact at all cost. There was somehow now a heavier awkwardness that hung in the in the air than before. Shiro coughed awkwardly. “Listen Lance-“

“papá!”

The little boy yelled with joy and ran towards Lance instantly hugging his legs. “Uh. . . Hey squirt” Lance patted the boy’s head and kneeled himself to get a better look at the boy that was hugging his legs. He could’ve mistaken this boy for one of his younger cousins with his tan skin and dark brown hair. The only thing that kept Lance from thinking it was one of his younger cousins was the fact that the little boy had a rounder face. And not to mention the fact that instead of the typical blue eye color that is a very common trait in his family he was meet with big innocent hazel eyes.

“Listen little bro sorry to burst your bubble but I can’t possibly be your father,” Lance said chuckling to himself. “But you’re probably looking for him, right?” the little boy looked confused “Well you’re in luck because I happen to be the amazing and coolest sharpshooter in the whole galaxy, and I’ll help you look for him,” Lance grinned and patted the little boy’s head before standing up straight and looking at his friends.

“Well are gonna start looking for this boy’s family?” Lance questioned “Actually Lance. . .” Hunk trailed off not knowing how to continue the conversation. “Actually Lance this boy is from the future,” Allura said. Hunk smiled gratefully at the princess, and she returned his smile before she continued. “He somehow was able to open a rift from his timeline and managed to jump into ours which so happens to be the past for him.”

“So does that mean, what he said, y’know calling me dad and everything.” Lance said realization creeping up to him. “Yes that is right Lance, this boy standing here is your son from the future,” Shiro said bluntly. Lance looked at the boy again no wonder he very similar to his cousins. This was his son! Better yet he has a son, or he’s going to have one in the future. Lance stood there in complete shock. Hunk touched his shoulder.

“Hey Lance I know it’s a lot to take in bu-“

“ALRIGHT!” Lance yelled picking up the boy and hugging him tightly. “I’m a father! Well, I’m going to be a father, but I’m still a father!” Lance sang happily whilst rocking the boy back and forth in his arms. The miniature clone of him started giggling. “So son,” Lance began “What super awesome name did your super awesome dad give you?” the boy giggled again “My name’s Matt! Matt!” the boy cheered throwing his small arms into the air happily. “Why of course such a great name could only be chosen by me,” Lance said proudly turning to Hunk “Don’t you think so Uncle Hunky?”

“Uncle Hunky? Woah woah slow down there”

Matt continued laugh “Papá you’re so silly!” he said while patting Lance’s checks “You didn’t choose the name Mamá chose it don’t you remember?”

“Mamá?” Lance questioned one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah Mamá!” Matt squealed with Joy

“Tell me Matty what does Papá think of Mamá?”

“Lance,” Shiro warned. “What Shiro shouldn’t a father be worried about who the other person is that is helping raise their beloved son?” Lance asked innocently.

“Well Papá in love with Mamá it’s that simple!” Matt said with a big smile on his face.

“Really?”

“Yep Yep Papá you always tell me how lucky you are to be with Mamá. You also say she’s super strong, and how she is the most beautiful thing in the WHOLE universe!” He said stretching out his arms to show an example. “Wow Lance it sounds like you haven’t changed a bit in the future with being the romantic type,” Hunk commented laughing.

“Make fun all you want, but it sounds like I’m married to a goddess.” Lance said lifting his head up high.

There was a whooshing sound that could be heard behind the group and it revealed to be Pidge entering the common area. Hair stuck out all over the place and with dark circles under her eyes that could still be seen even under her round-rimmed glasses.

“Hey guys what’s with all the noise in here?” she asked with a yawn while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

“Pidge! Your never gonna believe it-“ But before Lance could finish the rest of his sentence there was a cry of joy from the boy in his arms.

“Mamá!” the boy wiggle out of his grip and ran towards Pidge and jumped into her arms. “Woah what the heck is this a human boy?” Pidge asked fully awake now because of shock, but she didn’t even get a reply because like her everyone was standing there confused.

The little boy laughed and hugged Pidge “Mamá! I found you! This makes me happy!” the boy said in Pidge’s arms  
“Um. . . Anybody Mind telling me what the heck is going on?” Pidge asked, but at that moment Lance McClain was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? No? ok. . 
> 
> Anyways leave a comment whether you want me to continue this, and also please tell me if there is any grammatical or spelling mistake. A person can only spot out so many mistakes on their own.


End file.
